d10reduxfandomcom-20200215-history
Damage Types
Deprivation * Denied food or water for an extended period you'll begin to take damage. A character can go for STA days before being inhibited by lack of water, and RES +''' ''' STA before being inhibited by lack of food. After that they suffer one point of bashing damage each day, and two bashing if deprived of both. See Tilts for more. Disease * If your character suffers from a disease they may take damage over time, lose attribute dots, or other various consequences. It may be impossible to heal damage from the illness until the disease itself is overcome. Beating an illness can involve extended or extended/contested + Resolve rolls. See Tilts for more. Drugs * Alcohol: '-1/Drink to ' INT , WIT , and DEX and +1/Drink (Max +3) PRE , MAN , and COM in excess of STA . Cumulative effects of drinking fade at 1/Hour. At some points the StoryTeller may take control of your character as they've lost all sense of self-control. See Tilts for more. * Marijuana: ' '-1/Hit to INT , WIT , RES 'and ' DEX '''within an hour. Cumulative effects of smoking fade 1 hour after last hit. At some points the StoryTeller may take control of your character as they've lost all sense of self-control. See ''Tilts'' for more. * '''Hallucinogens: -1 to 3/Dose to all dice pools. WIT +''' ''' STREETWISE w/ penalty to realize if you're been drugged, RES +''' ' STA 'to resist the effects. Cumulative effects of hallucinogens fade at '8 -' ''' STA hours. At some points the StoryTeller may take control of your character as they've lost all sense of self-control. See Tilts for more. * Cocaine/Crack: -1 to 3 to STR 'and ' STA and -1 to 3 to PRE , MAN , and COM . Effects may vary based on the characters state of mind, volume taken, and Advantage Traits. The StoryTeller may call for Urge Resistance rolls as seen fit. See Tilts for more. * Heroin/Morphines: -2/Dose to all dice pools and ignore wound penalties. Cumulative effects of barbituates fade at 8 -''' ''' STA hours. At some points the StoryTeller may deem your character essentially uncouncious. See Tilts for more. Electrocution * No attack roll is made for electrocution damage. Damage is instantaneous and automatic. Because of the nature of electricity on the human body to victim may not be able to escape. Roll STR @Pass/Fail Difficulty reflexively. Failure causes another turn of damage. ** Minor: Wall socket: 4B ** Major: Protective fence: 6B ** Severe: Junction box: 8B ** Fatal: Main line feed/subway rail: 10B * Many Mega-Strong and flight capable Novas have had the privilege of being able to see themselves hurdle towards earth in a blaze of glory. The only difference is that one of those groups survived to do it again. In any case, try to land on your feet (The StoryTeller may rule more/less damage if you do/don't), and try to land on a soft surface, like grass (The StoryTeller may rule you don't take any automatic lethal damage) Fatigue * Your character can push themselves beyond normal limits, but exhaustion soon impairs their abilities. Almost anyone can go without rest for 24 hours, but to continue on is challenging. For every six-hour period that your character persists beyond 24 hours, make a Stamina + Resolve roll. If it fails, he falls asleep. If the roll succeeds, your character remains alert and active. Spending one Willpower on a roll adds three dice to the effort. No more than one Willpower point can be dedicated to a single roll to remain awake. Burning the candle at both ends impairs your character’s performance. For each six-hour period in excess of 24 hours in which he foregoes sleep, his dice pools suffer a cumulative -1 penalty. He has trouble focusing and might suffer mild hallucinations. This penalty also applies to successive Stamina + Resolve rolls to remain awake. The longest a person can go without sleep is a number of days equal to the lowest of his Stamina or Resolve, at which point he passes out. Once your character does sleep, it’s for eight hours, plus one hour for each six-hour period (in excess of 24 hours) that he forced himself to remain active. Fire * Your character comes in contact with a candle or an inferno. Either way, he gets burned. Fire automatically inflicts lethal damage per turn of exposure (no attack roll is required). The larger the flame, the more harm that’s inflicted. The hotter the flame, the greater the injury. * Size of Fire Damage ** Torch: +1L ** Bonfire: +2L ** Inferno: +3L * Heat of Fire Damage ** Candle (first-degree burns) => +0L ** Torch (second-degree burns) => +1L ** Bunsen burner (third-degree burns) => +2L ** Chemical fire/molten metal => +3L * If exposure to fire persists for more than a turn, it catches anything combustible. Your character continues to take full damage, even if he escapes the original source of the flame. Depending on the accelerator involved, the size of a fire can be reduced by one point per turn. Your character might stop, drop and roll or be targeted with a hose or fire extinguisher. The Storyteller might rule that a fire goes out immediately under some circumstances (local oxygen is removed with a controlled explosion or your character is completely immersed in water). Or, a fire could continue to burn despite efforts to put it out, such as with a grease fire when water is poured on it. * Most armor can block its rating in fire damage automatically for a number of turns equal to the gear’s rating. Damage that exceeds armor rating in that period is transferred directly to your character. Once exposure exceeds armor’s rating in turns, all fire damage is inflicted directly to your character. * Characters who are reduced to zero Health by fire but who still manage to survive (through first aid or mystical healing) might suffer a permanent impairment (reduced Physical Attribute), nerve damage (reduced Mental Attribute) or severe and disfiguring scars (reduced Presence), at the Storyteller’s discretion. Such impairment can be defined as a Flaws gained during play. Poisons and Toxins * While some poisons or toxins might affect behavior and awareness as drugs do, most simply inflict lethal damage. These substances threaten a character’s very existence. Indeed, drugs can do so too when overdosed. Poisons, toxins and drug overdoses must be delivered to a victim by a required means: injection, ingestion, inhalation or touch. * Injection: The substance is introduced directly into the bloodstream, by a needle or through injury such as by a sword coated with venom. At least one success is required on an attack roll to deliver the injection on a resisting target. Unless the poison is designed to damage or destroy the blood itself, vampires are probably immune. * Ingestion: The poison is administered in food or drink; these substances usually take longer to activate than others (say, an hour as opposed to immediate effects). Vampires are immune to most ingested poisons. * Inhalation: The poison is breathed in as a gas. Vampires are immune to most inhaled poisons. * Touch: Mere skin contact is all that’s required to activate the poison. A touch is often sufficient to deliver the toxin, and a target’s armor may apply as a penalty to the roll. * Once delivered, the poison automatically deals damage (usually lethal, but a knockout gas could cause bashing) equal to its toxicity level. Some substances inflict damage only once. Others might inflict it for a number of turns or once per hour until purged or until the effect runs its course. It could be possible to resist the effects of such substances by rolling + Resolve in a reflexive and contested action. If more successes are rolled than damage is inflicted by the toxin, damage is ignored completely. If damage is equal to higher than success rolled, all damage is delivered as normal. Such a contested roll might occur once or in each period in which a toxin causes harm. Poison/Toxin * Ammonia: Toxicity 3 * Bleach: Toxicity 4 * Cyanide: Toxicity 7 * Drug/Alcohol Abuse: Toxicity 3 to 7 * Salmonella: Toxicity 2 * Venom: Toxicity 3 to 8 Temperature Extremes * Extreme heat or cold has an adverse effect on your character. It may impose penalties on Dexterity and/or Strength-based rolls, or even affect his mental acuity by penalizing rolls involving Wits. (Defense might be reduced, too.) Penalties could be a cumulative -1 per hour of exposure. If dice pools are reduced to zero as a result of exposure, your character is physically exhausted and immobilized, or delusional. An Attribute point could even be lost permanently for prolonged exposure. Frostbite, hypothermia and heat exhaustion have dire consequences. The Storyteller can also represent extreme weather conditions through the accumulation of damage. Such damage may be resisted for a number of hours equal to your character’s + Resolve. Every hour after that inflicts a point of bashing damage that can’t be healed until your character is no longer exposed to the extreme condition. Category:Damage Category:Elemental